


Lovely in Lace

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Teasing, Top Akaashi Keiji, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsukishima accidentally sends a lingerie photo to all three of his boyfriends instead of just the one it was meant for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 248
Collections: Anonymous





	Lovely in Lace

Tsukishima pressed send. He was confident in the photo, confident in the message that followed. _I'm waiting for you, sir_. Confident that it would stir up something in Akaashi as he waited for a reply. 

And then he realized something. 

Something very important that he hadn't seen earlier. He'd sent it to a group chat. One with Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo. 

Tsukishima scolded himself, how could he be so stupid? He'd meant to send that photo only to Akaashi, it was their little secret. On days when Akaashi and him would have a little time alone, he would dress up in a nice lingerie set, maybe send a few pictures to tease, and then get absolutely decimated afterwards. 

There were sides both of them showed each other that never came out during their time in the bedroom alongside their other boyfriends. Akaashi got really dominant, he would destroy Tsukishima without a second thought, and he would smile and laugh while calling him the lewdest names. Tsukishima would just take it, no snarky comebacks or rolling of his eyes. He would sit back and listen to everything Akaashi told him to do and he would enjoy it. He really enjoyed it. 

And now it was all over. Kuroo and Bokuto had seen him sprawled out and half hard in tiny white _panties_ with _thigh highs_ and _lace garters_. At least he'd had the decency to only photograph himself from the waist down, he really didn't need everyone knowing he was wearing an equally lacy and equally tiny top. "Top", it was basically a bra. There were no words to describe just how embarrassed Tsukishima felt. They were never going to let him live this down. 

He got a few texts. Kuroo promising to be home in 15 minutes, Bokuto saying he'd be home early. 

But then he got the message that Akaashi was waiting for him, and it didn't even matter anymore. He didn't care what Kuroo and Bokuto would say, not when he knew what Akaashi was about to do. There were much more important things. He shrugged on one of Bokuto's very large sweaters and left the bedroom, walking to the foyer to greet Akaashi. 

"Hey, baby." Akaashi smiled and stripped off his shoes. 

Tsukishima tugged Bokuto's sweater further down his thighs, wanting to cover himself as much as possible until the two got to the bedroom. "Hello, sir." 

Akaashi hummed as he took of his coat, casting side glances at Tsukishima, who fiddled gently with the hem of Bokuto's sweater.

"You don't need to cover yourself, dear. Not when you look so good," Akaashi cooed. 

"I'm just a little cold," Was the excuse Tsukishima used. In reality he still got a little embarrassed dressing up like this. As much as he liked it while actually in the bedroom, parading around his apartment like that was a different matter. 

Akaashi hummed again and smiled, taking a hand to Tsukishima's face and cupping it gently. "Let's not waste time, then." It wasn't even _that_ assertive, but Tsukishima couldn't help the little whimper he let out as he nodded along and padded back to their bedroom. He made sure to let go of the bottom of his sweater, letting it ride up a little to give Akaashi a nice view. 

"What do you feel like doing today?" Akaashi asked as he stepped towards the closet that contained a sinful assortment of gear. 

"Something without too much set up, please." Tsukishima knew his manners. 

"Hmm." Akaashi tilted his head and looked around. "Alright, we'll keep it simple today. Since you're obviously so impatient." He grabbed a couple things from the closet and set them out on the bed. Padded white handcuffs (they matched the lacy outfit Tsukishima wore) and lube. Simple. Quite simple. 

It was supposed to be simple. Then the front door clicked open and Akaashi raised his eyebrows. He peaked his head out the door to check who it was, and Tsukishima took that opportunity to tug Bokuto's sweater down as far as it would go. 

_Fuck_ , he thought. He didn't think Kuroo would actually come home early just to see him. He was torn between continuing his plans with Akaashi or running to the bathroom and changing. On one hand, he was _horny_ and on the other, Kuroo was going to laugh at him and he'd never recover from that embarrassment. Bokuto said he'd be home early, too. _Fuck_ , Tsukishima scolded himself once again. 

"Kei?" Kuroo called out, nearly singing as he approached the bedroom. He entered quickly, eyes searching for Tsukishima, completely skipping over Akaashi. He stepped forwards, arms spread wide.

"No." Akaashi's voice was firm, very assertive. "If you're going to be here, sit down, don't touch him and don't touch yourself." 

"Keiji?" Kuroo asked, seemingly confused at this attitude he'd never seen before. 

"Call me sir." Akaashi wasn't showing a hint of emotion, only the slightest flicker of pleasure crossed his face. Tsukishima thought he must be having a wonderful time bossing Kuroo (typically the most dominant of the four) around. 

"Sir?" Kuroo tried it out, still very confused. 

"Yes. Now I won't tell you again, sit down." Akaashi motioned to the cushioned bench against one wall of the bedroom. It wasn't too far from the bed, enough so that Kuroo could have a good view but not close enough so he could touch anything. 

"Can you keep your hands off yourself or do you need help?" Akaashi asked, walking once again towards the closet. 

"I can manage myself," Kuroo chuckled. 

"I didn't hear a 'sir' in there." Akaashi grabbed a basic black crop and Kuroo's jaw dropped. Akaashi chuckled, "Don't worry, it's not for you." He paused, "Well, as long as you listen to my orders." 

"Yes, sir." Kuroo shut his gaping mouth.

"Good." 

Akaashi watched closely as Kuroo sat himself down and folded his hands in his lap. His gaze instantly drifted back over to Tsukishima, whose outfit surprisingly hadn't been criticized yet. He still had his hands pulling at the base of his sweater, covering all but the garters and socks. He was really dreading the moment Akaashi would tell him to take it off. 

Kuroo opened his mouth, a smirk already tugging at the edge of his lips. 

"Ah," Akaashi scolded, "Are you going to have a problem keeping your mouth shut?" 

Kuroo shut his mouth instantly. 

"You're easier than I thought you'd be," Akaashi let out what sounded like a giggle. "I'd like you to stay silent unless I tell you otherwise, got it?" He demanded. 

Kuroo nodded. 

"Got it?" Akaashi asked again. 

Kuroo caught on, "Yes, sir." His voice came out slightly choked. 

"Good." Akaashi repeated. He glanced at the bedside clock and hummed. "Bo's late." He chuckled and seemed to fight off a smile. Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat as Akaashi's gaze finally met his. 

"For every minute he isn't here, you're going to pay me back." Akaashi spun the crop in his hand, letting Tsukishima's mind wander. "Better hope he doesn't take too long." 

Then Akaashi sighed contentedly and looked Tsukishima up and down. His heart pounded in his ears under the intensity of that deep blue gaze. With the weight of what lay ahead booming through his brain, mixed with everything those eyes stirred up, he felt a little light headed. 

Akaashi brought the tip of the crop to Tsukishima's chin, gently pushing it upwards, tipping his head from side to side. 

"You're beautiful." 

Tsukishima felt his face burn red. "Th-thank you, sir," He stuttered. 

Akaashi smiled and tapped the leather of the crop gently into Tsukishima's clothed shoulder. "Take this off."

Tsukishima cast a glance to Kuroo, who waited with interest for anything to happen. It usually wasn't this slow, but with all the distractions Tsukishima could share Kuroo's eagerness. He breathed deeply before pulling the sweater over his head, shivering at the cold air that touched every part of his body. 

Kuroo let out a strangled gasp. Akaashi sent a warning glare before turning his attention back to Tsukishima. 

"The white looks nice on you, it might be my favourite," Akaashi said. Tsukishima had wanted to surprise Akaashi with a new set, and that little compliment made it all worth it. 

There was another click of the door. Akaashi checked the clock again. "7 minutes late." He clicked his tongue and waited for Bokuto to enter the bedroom. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" The man in question called out. 

"Bo," Akaashi said as soon as he walked into the room, "Sit next to Tetsurou, don't touch anyone or yourself, and don't talk. Can you do that?" 

Bokuto blinked a couple times. "I-" His eyes flickered to Tsukishima, "Kei, you look..." His voice faded slowly.

"Hey!" Akaashi scolded. "What did I say? Do I need to help you stay quiet?" 

"Help...me?" Bokuto asked, about as confused as Kuroo had been mere minutes before. 

"Apparently," Akaashi said with a roll of his eyes. He tossed the crop onto the bed and walked once again to the closet, quickly grabbing a black ball gag. "Do you need restraints too? Or can you keep your hands to yourself?" 

Bokuto stared with wide eyes and sat himself down next to Kuroo, silently giving up whatever dominance he thought he had. Akaashi crossed the room quickly and stuck the gag in Bokuto's mouth. He pet Bokuto's bi-coloured hair and gave him a small smile. 

"Anyway, you guys are in for a real show," Akaashi said. He crossed back to the bed and stood directly in front of Tsukishima, who was still standing fully exposed and was starting to squirm a little. He was impatient and it was cold. Plus it really was embarrassing, having three sets of eyes staring at every inch of his skin. 

"Kei, baby, are you going to behave for me?" Akaashi asked. Tsukishima fought off the urge to roll his eyes. Having Kuroo and Bokuto in the room was throwing him off a little. 

"Yes, sir." He said instead. 

"Good, now bend over the bed there." Akaashi sounded so gentle as he grabbed again for the crop. "I already said this to Kei and Tetsu, but for every minute you were late, Bo," Akaashi cast a glance in Bokuto's direction, "I'm going to make Kei pay me back." 

Bokuto let out a little gargle, muffled by the gag. He could take it off at any time, Tsukishima realized as he bent himself onto his elbows. It wasn't like Bokuto's hands were bound. 

Tsukishima couldn't see any of his boyfriends from this angle, just the bed and the wall. But he could feel the teasing of faux leather against the bare skin of his ass. 

"Seven whole minutes," Akaashi said. He paced from side to side and rubbed the leather gently at Tsukishima's rear. 

Bokuto seemed to try to apologize. It was hard for Tsukishima to tell, without being able to see or fully hear him. Whatever he was trying to say was cut off by a loud slap as the crop cracked across Tsukishima's ass. Pain rippled through him, not too bad, but this was only the first hit. He cried out a little, biting into his lip to stifle it. 

"One," Akaashi said. 

Then the next hit spiked into Tsukishima's other cheek. It was a little more painful, but nothing he couldn't handle. He leaned forwards and let out a low moan. 

"Two." Akaashi's voice was calming and slow. 

The third hit came precisely across the spot the first did. Tsukishima yelped. Akaashi's precision was insane. The pain took a moment to register, but once it did it was sharp and made Tsukishima drop his head to the mattress. He was seeking even a little bit of comfort. 

"Three." 

Tsukishima was expecting a pattern. He expected Akaashi to switch between hitting exactly the same spot, right then left, over and over. The surprise of being hit in the same spot added to the experience. The pain from the previous hit had yet to dull, and the added slap of leather made Tsukishima scream. It wasn't even too intense yet, he'd just been caught off guard. He rocked forwards, exhaling slowly through the pain. He bit back a curse. 

"Four." 

The pause was longer. Tsukishima studied Akaashi's steps, he could hear his boyfriend pacing behind him. He anticipated which side the blow was coming from and braced himself. It would be on the opposite side this time, he was sure of it. But, no, of course not. Akaashi slapped him across the same exact spot, not giving him enough time to recover from the last two. Tsukishima struggled to keep himself upright as pain blossomed across his ass, numbness edging it's way across his skin. He sobbed between pressed lips. 

"Five." 

This hit was instant, to the other cheek this time. Tsukishima fell forwards, face first into the sheets. At least that muffled his scream. "Get up," Akaashi sneered. 

Tsukishima obeyed and pressed himself back into his elbows, he adjusted his skewed glasses and bit his lip in anticipation. _Only two more_ , he told himself. Bokuto was louder than he was, mumbling things around his gag. It all came out in broken syllables, completely unintelligible. 

Akaashi took a little break and instead brought his hands gently to cup Tsukishima's ass cheeks. Akaashi rubbed the lace of his underwear between his fingers and massaged gently at the area Tsukishima could feel bruising. 

"I know I said the white looks great, but pink would look better...If your ass is any indication." Akaashi was really enjoying himself. "Do you have anything in pink?" Akaashi asked, hands still working lightly. 

"No, sir," Tsukishima mumbled. 

"You're just so pale, pink brings a nice pop of colour...Don't you think so Tetsurou?" Akaashi said. 

"Hmm?" Kuroo hummed, seemingly unsure of how he was meant to answer. 

"Come here." Akaashi pulled his hands away from their perch. Tsukishima wished he could see what was going on. 

"Sit there, right next to Kei." And then Kuroo's face popped into the edge of Tsukishima's vision, and he turned his head to watch his boyfriend kneel next to him on the floor. He stared intently at Tsukishima, and pressed his hands into the base of the bed. 

"Tell him he looks like a doll," Akaashi commanded. 

"Y-you look like a doll, the prettiest doll I've ever seen," Kuroo stuttered, eye contact unwavering. 

"Good." Akaashi ruffled Kuroo's hair for a moment before disappearing from Tsukishima's field of vision. 

Without warning a palm delivered a firm slap to Tsukishima's momentarily neglected ass. He moaned loudly, the hand felt a lot better than the crop. A lot harder, a lot more impact. He'd nearly forgotten he owed two more, now only one. He'd been so distracted by the praise and Kuroo's intense and fixed gaze, which still bore into him as he panted through the pain. 

"Six." Akaashi started his count again. 

"Heh, it's turning purple already, I'm gonna miss the pink." Akaashi pouted. Tsukishima braced himself for the last hit. He'd forgotten how strong Akaashi was. Even after his muscled high school form had deteriorated he still kept his power. 

A hand grabbed onto Kuroo's hair, tugging him aggressively closer to Tsukishima. Akaashi, the owner of the hand, spoke. "Compliment him." 

Kuroo's eyes flickered between Akaashi and Tsukishima, and Bokuto cried out in the back. He'd been getting progressively louder this whole time, and it was getting annoying. It seemed he was in more pain than Tsukishima was. 

"You look so handsome, baby..." Kuroo was struggling, not being used to being put on the spot like this, "With your legs spread like that, and your ass looks so nice bruised. Akaashi's doing a good job-" Akaashi tugged at his hair, earning a little yelp. 

"This isn't about me," Akaashi scolded. 

"Right, sorry, sir." Kuroo apologized. "That...that lace look amazing on you, I didn't know you owned this stuff but, man, it looks...wow." And there it was, Kuroo finally got his chance to discuss Tsukishima's outfit and he...genuinely liked it? 

Tsukishima blinked rapidly, he wasn't expecting that. He definitely wasn't expecting Akaashi to let Kuroo's hair go so suddenly and to instantly bring his palm down on his abused ass. The same spot as before, with twice as much power. 

Tsukishima screamed. _Fuck_ , that _hurt_. His legs shook as the pain pulsed through his entire rear. He breathed in and out, waiting, begging for the ache to subside. There was no way he could move. 

"Seven." Akaashi's voice was monotone. There was no indication as to whether he was happy or upset that this portion of the evening was over. "Tetsu, love, go sit. Bo, come here." The two obeyed without another word, not that Bokuto could say much anyway. 

Tsukishima waited to see Bokuto sit on the floor next to him, but he didn't see his boyfriend anywhere. 

"Put your hands there." Tsukishima could hear Akaashi say. And then he felt Bokuto. He felt his hands massaging his ass and he moaned. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain and if he wasn't hard already he sure was now. It felt damn good. 

Kuroo let out a whisper of a moan, and Bokuto followed. Akaashi just hummed. 

Bokuto continued groping gently and Tsukishima continued moaning, growing in volume the longer it went on. It started hurting more, but that didn't matter, it still felt good. _Fuck_ , it felt good. 

"Enough," Akaashi said. 

Tsukishima whimpered at the loss of Bokuto's hands. 

"Sit back down," Akaashi told Bokuto. "Kei, baby, lay down on the bed for me." 

Tsukishima did as he was told, wincing at the pressure placed on his ass as he slid himself onto his back. At least he could see now. He could see Kuroo, red faced and gripping intensely at the bench, and Bokuto, looking about the same. And he could see Akaashi with a sadistic smirk on his face as he looked over the three men he had completely at his command. He turned to face the two on the bench. 

"Can you guys keep your hands off yourselves?" Akaashi asked. "And off each other?" He added. 

The two looked to each other, before nodding reluctantly. 

"Are you sure? Because I can punish you the same way if I need to." 

The two shook their heads aggressively, fear playing at their features. Akaashi just laughed a little and turned his attention back to Tsukishima. 

"You'll be my main focus from now on, dear," He cooed as he sat on the bed. 

Tsukishima could see blush running down his chest. He could feel it light up his entire face. He'd been the main focus plenty of times, though usually not when Kuroo and Bokuto were in the room. This just felt different. He felt exposed and on display and now everyone would be looking only at him. 

"Sit up, dear." Akaashi pulled him up by the straps of his top, pulling him also from his thoughts. "Let's get this off." 

Akaashi didn't waste time. He slipped Tsukishima's straps off, unclipped the back, and exposed him to the room. He whined a little and pulled his shoulders inwards in an attempt to cover himself. 

"Aw, do you not like having your tits out like this?" Akaashi teased. 

Kuroo gasped from the bench before pressing his mouth tightly shut. Bokuto's eyes widened. They were quickly learning how different Akaashi could be without them interfering. 

"Do you feel like a whore? All exposed like this?" Akaashi continued. "You sure look like one." He cast his eyes downwards and smiled wildly. "Are you getting off on this?" 

Tsukishima backed himself fully into the headboard, pulling his knees tightly together as he gripped at the sheets. 

"Come on, answer me, slut," Akaashi was smiling so kindly, the words didn't seem to fit with the picture. 

Tsukishima shook his head. He didn't want to answer. 

Akaashi huffed. "Hmm, guess we'll just get down to it." 

Tsukishima had never felt more relieved to hear something in his life. He'd grown painfully impatient. Not to mention painfully hard. His dick was nearly falling out of the small underwear he wore. With a quick tug Akaashi freed Tsukishima from his underwear and solved one of Tsukishima's problems. 

"Aw look, it's drooling." Akaashi tipped his head to the side as he brought a singular finger to Tsukishima's cock head. It beaded with precome, sticking to Akaashi's finger tip.

Instinctually, Tsukishima spread his thighs wide, allowing Akaashi to sit himself between them.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't tease you," Akaashi cooed as he ran the knuckles of his unoccupied along Tsukishima's inner thigh. "Just let me put these on you." 

Tsukishima had forgotten about the fur-line cuffs that lay on the mattress. White and soft and custom ordered for his sensitive wrists. He sat up and let Akaashi remove his hands from their respective spots on his dick and thigh. Akaashi didn't waste time cuffing Tsukishima's wrists behind his back and gently laying him back down. 

"Are you ready, love?" Akaashi asked. 

Tsukishima blushed at that name. "Yes, sir," He said. 

Akaashi smiled as he grabbed for the lube, applying it generously to his fingers before tugging Tsukishima's underwear down around his knees. 

Akaashi tried to hold back a laugh and failed. "You look like such a whore, letting me undress you so easily. You're so dirty. At least with Bo and Tetsu you put up a bit of a fight, but with me you spread like fucking jam." Akaashi laughed at his own joke before gently teasing a finger at Tsukishima's entrance. 

Tsukishima moaned a little, despite his best attempt not to. 

"Oh my god," Akaashi started again, "I'm calling you all this nasty stuff and all you can do is moan, don't tell me you like this?" He knew god damn well Tsukishima loved it. 

Akaashi pressed a finger inside. Tsukishima moaned again, louder this time. 

"You moan like a porn star." Akaashi was nearly cackling at this point, pressing his finger further inside with every passing second. He didn't give Tsukishima time to adjust before starting to push a second finger inside. 

Tsukishima lay down and took it without complaint. He relished the stretch a third finger brought, and even started thrusting downwards. His moans became steadier, pattered, as he continued to fuck himself on Akaashi's fingers. 

Kuroo let out a strangled moan as he gripped harder at the bench. It creaked a little under his grasp. 

"Are you boys watching?" Akaashi turned his head towards Kuroo and Bokuto, who both nodded along. "You're seeing this? You see how I'm just disappearing inside of him? How he's just taking me like this? Fucking himself onto my fingers with no complaints?" Akaashi was so obviously enjoying this. He scissored his fingers and laughed, then brushed gently at Tsukishima's prostate. His precision really was something. 

Tsukishima moaned loudly, a shiver dancing across his spine. 

Little groans escaped Kuroo from his seat. Surprisingly, Bokuto had gone completely silent. 

"Do you need something?" Akaashi asked, annoyance slipping into his voice. 

Kuroo shook his head. "No, sir." 

Akaashi pulled his finger out of Tsukishima and the latter hissed. 

"Don't worry, doll, I'm not going anywhere." Akaashi smiled. He unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. Tsukishima gasped a little. Akaashi just smiled before once again grabbing for the lube. He applied it slowly, letting out a few groans as he worked his hands up and down his own length. 

"Come here, baby. I want you to sit in my lap. I wanna hold you." Akaashi said. He sounded so soft. 

Tsukishima tried to sit himself up, but it was a struggle with his arms cuffed behind his back. Akaashi helped him, sweetly tugging him into a seated position. Then he slipped his thighs underneath Tsukishima, forcing the latter to straddle him as he aligned himself with his entrance.

Akaashi slipped inside without a moment's hesitation. He thrusted all the way in, really meaning it when he said he wasn't going to tease.

Tsukishima threw his head back, moaning grandly into the quiet room. It was embarrassing, he was once again overcome with that thought. He was never that loud. No one ever got the chance to hear him like that. It was reserved only for Akaashi. 

Kuroo let out a low moan and ran his fingers through his hair. He was starting to get a little squirmy on the bench. Bokuto wasn't doing much better. He seemed to be trying to avert his gaze, without much success. 

Tsukishima could see why. Akaashi was so perfect to look at. As he started a steady pace, guiding Tsukishima's hips up and down, he looked godly. 

Pleasure spread throughout Tsukishima as Akaashi continued pounding into him. Quicker and quicker until both of them were moaning loudly, both Kuroo and Bokuto also following along. 

Akaashi gripped firmly at Tsukishima's back, holding him close and burying himself in his blond boyfriend's chest. Tsukishima relished the feeling of Akaashi's warm face. 

Tsukishima was enjoying all of this immensely, the way each thrust pushed him closer and closer to climaxing, but he wanted more. He must have started squirming without realizing it, because soon Akaashi was pulling his face away, staring into Tsukishima's eyes with a questioning gaze. 

"Do you need something, my love?" Akaashi asked. 

Tsukishima nodded, feeling blush crawl up his neck as he looked downwards. 

"Feeling neglected?" Akaashi teased. 

Tsukishima nodded again. 

Akaashi laughed a little. "Imagine how they feel." He motioned his head towards the two on the bench. 

Tsukishima stayed silent as Akaashi brought a gentle hand to his forgotten dick, stroking slowly. With the added stimulation Tsukishima knew it wouldn't take much longer for him to finish. Each of Akaashi's motions pushed him towards that release he desperately craved, each movement sent pleasure coursing through him. 

He was so damn close. He gave Akaashi's shoulders a warning squeeze, moaning out as he neared the edge. 

Akaashi kissed Tsukishima's chin, giving him a silent okay as he began to spasm around Akaashi's length, coming onto his boyfriend's still-clothed chest, as well as his own nude chest. He let out one last moan before falling limp into Akaashi's shoulder. 

Akaashi pulled out, still hard. "Bo, run Kei a bath and when you come back I'll let you fuck me. Tetsu," Akaashi paused, "Let me suck you off." 

"Yes, sir," Kuroo said enthusiastically. 

Tsukishima sighed contentedly and curled into Akaashi. He waited patiently for his bath, a smile splitting his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway get some holy water after that one


End file.
